Song Shots
by Yami Ryo
Summary: This is a series of songfic oneshots created by both yamiyugi23 and I. They are all about Harry and they are all slash. This is just for fun so if you have any problems with it too bad cause you don't matter in the long run and we'll do it anyway so HA!
1. Chapter 1

Important Note! This fanfiction is a collaborated effort between yamiyugi23 and I, Yami Ryo. Both of us will be contributing and there are three other fics we are working on together. This chapter was done by Yami Ryo with input from yamiyugi23. Please enjoy and check out Yugi-chan's profile.

Warnings: This is a slash fanfiction, if you don't dig it leave and stop wasting our time.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or the song Beauty From Pain. Wish we did though cause that'd be awesome!

Chapter One: Beauty From Pain by Superchick

Harry sighed softly looking out upon the lake glittering under the light of the full white moon. Light touched everything giving it an ethereal glow, Harry was no different. His soft smooth moonlit skin glowed, his solemn expression beautiful and sorrowful in the light, his eyes of the most beautiful color that could shame emeralds with their intensity glowed with an inner wisdom that spoke of years more that his body had experienced, his body slender and gorgeous, and his hair appeared soft as feathers in the soft glowing light. He opened his full blood red Cupid's bow lips and began to sing from his heart unaware of the man watching just a short distance away far to enthralled to interrupt.

"The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away"

Harry looked up to the melancholy hanging moon as tears gathered in his enchanting eyes collecting upon his long perfect lashes and he continued to sing.

"After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain"

A rather sad smile stretched his lips and he gaze became slightly distant thinking of someone only he could see in his minds eye and he continued a tear slipping down his rosy soft cheeks.

"My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames"

The smile became sadder still and more tears slipped from those beautiful eyes making the man's heart ache for his forbidden love and treasured beauty as young Harry clutched at his heart and continued the song in the amazing voice that would shame any siren into silence.

"After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain"

Harry allowed his tears to flow freely as his painfully gorgeous smile remained upon his lips and continued the words etched into his torn and bleeding heart held together by the shadow of hope to come.

"Here I am, at the end of me  
Tryin to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn"

Harry looked out a helpless and hopeless look causing the watching man's heart to break for him and cautiously step forward as the song continued.

"After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain"

Harry looked up and locked his hopeless gaze upon the man as the last words left his lips in the end of his song. The man held out a calloused hand a solemn promise on his lips.

"I will bring you hope if you will allow my love." The man said softly. For the first time in months the man saw the beginnings of hope in those ensnaring eyes and allowed himself a soft smile when Harry took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the man's embrace. "If you will allow me, I will love you Harry." The man vowed. Harry smiled into the man's chest melting into the warm, comforting, and protective embrace.

"I will. Please love me, as I love you Professor." Harry spoke softly into the man's chest. The man smiled pulling him back enough to gaze into his wonderful eyes slowly coming to life with hope for a better future, a future together.

"You may call me Severus, Harry." The man told him softly. Harry nodded allowing Severus to wipe away the last of his tears with gentle hands.

"Thank you Severus." Harry whispered gratefully leaning in and kissing Severus hard thin lips so lovingly in made their hearts ache with joy when Severus returned the kiss just as lovingly. Neither knew what the future would hold as they stood there embracing but they both held hope for the dawn of a new future together.

_End

YR: Yay! To let you know pairings are picked via being drawn from a hat as are the songs! Remember only slash!


	2. Chapter 2

Important Note! This fanfiction is a collaborated effort between yamiyugi23 and I, Yami Ryo. Both of us will be contributing and there are three other fics we are working on together. This chapter was done by Yami Ryo with input from yamiyugi23. Please enjoy and check out Yugi-chan's profile.

Warnings: This is a slash fanfiction, if you don't dig it leave and stop wasting our time.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or the song Quote. Wish we did though cause that'd be awesome!

_**Chapter Two: Quote by Evans Blue**_

Harry sat quietly at the dinning room table in Grimmauld Place feeling broken and unsure what to do with himself. For almost a year he had been dating a muggle. He was Harry's world but he left Harry for some slut down the street because Harry wanted to wait just a bit longer to be sure that they would work. Harry had put all his hope into that relationship and suddenly did not know what to do. He absently stirred the tea he managed to brew for himself and began to sing softly completely unaware of the man watching him solemnly from the doorway.

"Quote, you are my soul unquote  
Now does that sound familiar?  
Kiss the boy and make him feel this way"

Harry took a shaky breath and stirred the dregs of his tea.  
"Quote, well this is me unquote  
You have been so ugly your entire life  
So why change now?"

Harry frowned bitterly at the tea and debated silently on just dumping it but did not feel up to moving from his spot and so continued his song.  
"Is this how you wanna go down right before my eyes?  
You're the saddest sight I know  
You're quiet you never make a sound  
But here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know"

Harry looked off into the distance watching memories play in his minds eye.  
"Quote, we never talk unquote  
And that's when I don't answer  
But don't you dare ask why  
Because you don't want to know"  
Harry sighed wondering vaguely if had he told Paul of his magic he would have stayed before deciding it did not matter anymore.  
"Quote, well woe is me unquote  
How different I've become  
And no one understands  
My dear, no one really cares"  
Harry got up suddenly and went to the window dumping his tea out the window and pulling the cup in quickly before he decided to throw it. He sighed returning to his song leaning on the open window sill and looking out at the moon.  
"Is this how you wanna go down right before my eyes?  
You are the saddest sight I know  
And you're quiet you never make a sound  
But here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know"  
Harry's mood dropped back to depressed in an instant and tears filled his eyes.  
"And you were right, right from the start  
It took everything you had but you finally broke my"  
He ran his slender pale hand through his short messy raven colored hair.  
"And now the old flames will pass away  
I saw your light once, did you see mine?  
But not all things will pass away"  
He shook his head trying to clear away the sorrowful fog unsuccessfully.  
"You turned your light off, so I turned mine  
Away from your sadness  
Away from the nothing that you feel for me"  
He smiled though it was bitter and miserable.  
"Is this how you wanna go down right before my eyes?  
You are the saddest sight I know  
You're so quiet and you never make a sound  
But here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know"  
He shook his head feeling a little more in control since the beginning of the song.  
"And you were right, right from the start  
It took everything you had but you finally broke my"  
Harry sighed pulling himself together as best he could.  
"Quote hey, listen 'cause I'll only say this once  
I finally found the words that mean enough to me  
Goodbye my soul, unquote"

He breathed in the night air wondering vaguely if his heart would always hurt the way it did then. He turned his head upon hearing footsteps and saw Remus Lupin's familiar handsome face. He smiled sadly at Remus remembering the crush he had once had on the man. Remus was in fact Harry's first crush. Remus sighed and pulled Harry into a hug breathing in his soft soothing scent that always seemed to be of strawberries and rain.

Harry buried his face in Remus chest breathing in the comforting smell of forest and chocolate. Remus had always been so good to him.

"He didn't deserve you." Remus told him firmly and Harry had to wonder how Remus had known it was a boy that caused his broken heart and shook his head letting out a bitter laugh.

"Of course he did, I should have just fucked him. It's not like I'm some girl." Harry said bitterly. Remus growled and pulled Harry away from him enough to look him in the eyes.

"No! You're better than that! Don't you dare change for some asshole that doesn't know how good he's got it. You did the right thing, you did what made you comfortable and if he wants to be a dick then fine! You can do better than some asswipe punk that can't keep it in his pants!" Remus hissed fiercely causing Harry to stare wide-eyed. He had never heard Remus swear or look so passionate, normally he was so calm and collected. Harry graced him with a watery smile.

"How would you know? Why are you always so good to me?" Harry asked softly. Remus hugged Harry close.

"I know because I know you. I care about you and I only want your happiness." Remus told him gently. Harry's heart thumped in his chest a giddy sort of warmth suddenly jolting through him confusing him. Harry hugged Remus tightly.

"Will you help mend the pieces of my broken heart?" Harry asked softly. Remus kissed the top of his head lightly leaving a tingle behind.

"Yes." He answered softly. Harry smiled genuinely, maybe things would be better.

Yami Ryo: Okay! Good one ya? Let us know!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mine is the same as Yami Ryo's so go and look at it!

Yamiyugi23: My person to do is:....Blaise Zabini!! Wish me luck! Hope I'm as good as Yami Ryo!

Artist : Stacie Orrico  
Song : Stuck

Sitting outside on a cold winter's night, Harry began to sing:

I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind  
I ain't trippin, I'm just missin  
You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean

The figure watching Harry from the shadow's carefully took one step forward.

You kept me hangin on a string why you make me cry  
I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies  
I ain't trippin, I'm just missin  
You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah

A lone tear fell down Harry's face, making the figure almost flinch at the pain that was in Harry's heart.

Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool theres nothin I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

'You're not a fool, you're the most precious person on this planet' thought the figure to himself.

I cant take it what am I waiting for  
My heart still breakin I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you  
But I can't stop thinkin of you  
It's true I'm stuck on you

Without knowing it, both Harry and the figure would soon be stuck on each other, only fate, destiny and love could tell where these two people's lives would lead.

My loves a broken record that's skippin in my head  
I keep singin yesterday why we gotta play these games we play  
I ain't trippin, I'm just missin  
You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah

'Yeah I know and I won't let it happen again,' the figure promised as they took a couple of steps closer to Harry who just continued to sing.

Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool

'Oh why, oh why did I have to trust _that_ person?' Harry thought as more tears fell down his face.

I can't take it what am I waiting for  
My hearts still breakin I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you  
But I can't stop thinkin of you  
It's true I'm stuck on you

The memories of that night went through Harry's head causing Harry more pain and the mysterious figure to silently promise pain to whoever had hurt his little raven so.

Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool theres nothin I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

'Yes, I am a fool for loving you but I don't care, I'm stuck on you,' the figure thought as they walked up to Harry so they where standing behind Harry.

I can't take it what am I waiting for  
My hearts still breakin I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you  
I can't stop thinkin of you  
I hate you, but I love you  
I can't stop thinkin of you  
I don't know what to do  
I'm stuck on you

"I will look after you, I promise pain to those that cause you pain and I will gladly be stuck on you," Blaise said as he stepped out of the shadows and drew Harry into a loving hug.

"You mean it?" asked Harry, his eyes full of hope, pain and longing.

"Yes," Blaise said.

With that, they both looked up at the night sky from within each other's arms and sang in harmony:

"I'm stuck on you,"


	4. Chapter 4

Yami Ryo: Okay I felt I should update something. This is just to start so don't worry.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't. I also do not own 'Dance with the Devil' Breaking Benjamin does.

Chapter 4: Fenrir/Harry

Harry shook slightly as he stood in the small forest glade completely alone save for the werewolf he could feel watching him from the trees. He sighed and opened his mouth to sing. If he should die he may as well die doing what he loved.

"_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._"

He could feel Greyback's eyes burning into his back.

"_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._"

Harry grew more confident his voice becoming stronger the longer Greyback took to kill him.

"_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._"

Isn't that just what his life was full of. Lies and empty promises. His friends left him for dead, no one left that would love him.

"_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._"

He knew it was true. He would not stay in this world, whether it be death or something else.

"_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_"

Harry smiled to himself and brought his arms up to dance with an invisible partner only he knew of.

"_Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._"

Harry could feel the eyes on him as he danced gracefully with his invisible partner to music only he could hear his voice alluring and strong.

"_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._"

His invisible partner gave him a twirl and a laugh almost escaped his ruby lips.

"_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._"

He felt as though he were confessing this to his watcher.

"_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_"

He danced a little faster the eyes burning into him making it all the more exciting.

"_Hold on. Hold on._"

His dancing became a little faster though the grace never faltered.

"_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_"

His dancing began to tamper off.

"_Hold on. Hold on._"

A little slower.

"_Goodbye._"

He stops completely unaware that his watcher had already stepped into his small stage until firm muscled arms encircle his small waist. He shivers as the werewolf Fenrir Grayback breaths in his scent.

"You make a rather breathtaking siren pup." The man commented in a gravelly voice. Harry blushed and smiled really very pleased that Fenrir had liked his small performance.

"You think so?" Harry asked bashfully. Fenrir chuckled.

"How about I show you how much I liked it?" Fenrir told him suggestively. Harry bit his lip blushing fiercely.

"I-I..." He did not know how to reply to that.

"You could mate with a devil like me tonight." Fenrir growled huskily nipping Harry's sensitive ear and causing a soft helpless moan. Harry nodded. Might as well, after all he was left for dead.

_End

Yami Ryo: Okay hope that's okay.


End file.
